


[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Series: The Accidental Roommates AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, ISB Cadet Hera Syndulla, Imperial AU, Inquisitor Trainee Kanan Jarrus, Podfic, Tumblr Fic, alternate universe - imperials, oh my god they were roommates, pressure for sexual favors by a higher-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Are we friends?”It was a question Hera had never thought to ask before, and the Inquisitor looked as startled to be asked as she was to ask it.  He put his stylus down and regarded her thoughtfully, considering her with those too bright eyes.“I don’t know,” he said finally. “Are we?”“Well, I’ve been sleeping in your bed for the past month,” Hera pointed out. “But I still don’t know your name.”
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: The Accidental Roommates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Accidental Roommates AU - Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575542) by bedlamsbard. 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** tumblr fic, Alternate Universe, alternate universe - imperials, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imperial AU, ISB Cadet Hera Syndulla, Attempted Sexual Assault, pressure for sexual favors by a higher-up, Inquisitor Trainee Kanan Jarrus

 **Length:** 00:32:57

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Accidental%20Roommates%20AU%20-%20part%20one_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
